


Brunch with John Seed

by VagabondSong1991



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, John can dom sometimes as a treat, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VagabondSong1991/pseuds/VagabondSong1991
Summary: Basically just John Seed & Male Deputy smut.In an AU where they're already together before the game events, John wakes Cooper (my "deputy" oc) up with a fun idea. Cooper ends up regretting agreeing to it.
Relationships: John Seed/Original Character(s), John Seed/Original Male Character(s), Male Deputy | Judge/John Seed
Kudos: 27





	Brunch with John Seed

  
  


“ _ Cooooper _ .”

Cooper woke up to John lightly trailing his fingers up and down his bare back, cooing his name in a sing-song voice. Cooper opened his eyes reluctantly. John was sitting on the bed, fully clothed, his hair already combed and gelled. He bent down and kissed Cooper’s shoulder, ruffling his blond curls.

“Time to get up,” he said, brightly. Cooper huffed in response, adjusting his arms under his pillow and burying his face in it.

“Hey,” John said, poking him in the ribs, “it’s noon. I’ve already done half my work for the day.”

“Good for you,” Cooper said, his voice muffled.

“You don’t come over here just to use my bed, do you?”

“S’comfy,” Cooper muttered, yawning, “how ‘bout you go finish your work and I’ll go back to sleep.”

“I can’t. I keep thinking about you.”

“Aaaw, ain’t that sweet,” Cooper extracted an arm from under his head and patted John on the leg. 

“Not like that,” John said, plucking Cooper’s hand off of him, “I um, I want to try something.”

Cooper opened one eye. John was watching him eagerly, his face flushed and his eyes sparkling with excitement.

“Oh yeah? What’s that?” Cooper asked, stretching and propping himself up on one elbow, facing John. 

“Can I tie you up?” John said in a rush.

“What for?”

“For sex, obviously.”John laughed.

“It ain’t obvious, actually, John,” Cooper said sitting up, “not with you.”

John waved a hand, as if brushing aside this comment. 

“Well? Can I?”

Cooper rubbed his eyes, thinking it over. It wasn’t something he would normally do, but that did make it sort of appealing.

“Yeah I guess so,” he said, “could be fun. Let me wake up a little first.”

Half an hour later, Cooper was naked, kneeling on the floor with his wrists and ankles bound together behind his back with complicated knots that had taken John ages to tie. He had used a long silk rope that he “just happened to have” and swore that it was tied in such a way that Cooper could easily free himself if he wanted to. Cooper felt extremely vulnerable, but it wasn’t an altogether bad feeling. John was rummaging around in his dresser, looking for something.

“That better not be a tattoo needle, John.” Cooper said.

John turned around, holding a bottle of lotion or oil or something like that which looked expensive. 

“If you don’t trust me, we don’t have to do this,” he said with a frown.

“I’m just giving you a hard time,” Cooper said quickly, “I wouldnt’ve let you tie me up if I didn’t trust you.”

John smiled. He took two pillows from the bed, kneeling down on one and sliding the other under Cooper’s knees. Cooper raised his eyebrows.

“Am I gonna be down here a while?” he asked.

“Maybe,” John responded, smirking. He traced a hand through Cooper’s short beard, running his thumb back and forth along his bottom lip.

“You still got all your clothes on,” Cooper pointed out.

“I’m aware of that, Cooper,” John said. He cupped Cooper’s chin and leaned in to kiss him, prying his lips open gently with his tongue. He moved a hand along Cooper’s jaw to the back of his neck, while the other hand danced lightly over Cooper’s chest. His fingers brushed a nipple tantalizingly before circling back around to give it a hard pinch that made Cooper sigh against John’s mouth. Cooper shuddered when John turned his attention to his neck just under his ear, where John knew Cooper was particularly sensitive. Pressing his mouth softly over the spot where Cooper’s pulse was beating fast, he sucked the skin between his teeth, nipping it hard enough to leave a mark. He did the same thing all the way down Cooper’s neck and up the other side, adding a flick of his tongue here and there that caused a thrill to run through Cooper’s whole body. John’s hands withdrew as his lips returned to Cooper’s, then went to Cooper’s thighs, kneading at the muscles there and moving up. Cooper caught his breath as John stopped just short of his groin, and John smirked again, tracing the lines of the pistol tattoos on Cooper’s hips up and down. Cooper groaned as John left off again just before touching him.

“Mmm already so hard for me….” John murmured.

“I’m not…” Cooper started to say, then realized John was absolutely correct.

“Shhh,” John pressed his lips against Cooper’s again, opening the bottle and coating his hands with lotion. An involuntary moan escaped Cooper as John began to circle a slick thumb around the tip of his penis. John wrapped the rest of his fingers around the shaft, sliding his hand up and down slowly, brushing the head with his thumb on each upstroke until Cooper’s nerves there were throbbing. Cooper closed his eyes, his breath hitching as John’s free hand moved around caressing his hipbones, his balls, and his thighs.

“You like that?” John whispered, increasing the speed of his strokes. 

“Mmhmm,” Cooper moaned, nodding. A warm tingling was spreading through him as he got closer, but John’s hands suddenly went still. 

“Don’t stop,” Cooper groaned. 

John leaned forward, his beard tickling Cooper’s neck.

“I said,” he growled into Cooper’s ear, “do you like that?”

“Come on, John,” Cooper whined, opening his eyes, “I said I did.”

But John took his hands away, giving Cooper a reproachful look. Cooper sighed. He was aching for release and John’s teasing was only making it worse.

“Fuck it,  _ yes _ ,” he said, “alright? Yes, I love it….just, keep going…..please?”

John’s eyes flashed with triumph. He pressed their mouths together again, drinking in Cooper’s gasping moans as he brought him to his climax. Cooper shuddered and twitched, falling forward into John’s shoulder, spilling himself all over John’s hands and the silk pillows. John brought one hand up and held Cooper until he was spent, petting his hair and kissing the top of his head. 

“Good boy,” he said. 

Cooper straightened up.

“Watch it,” he snapped. 

John just laughed, brushing some stray curls from Cooper’s sweaty forehead. He wiped his hands off on his pillow and stood up.

“My turn,” he said, starting to unbuckle his belt.

“Uh, still tied up here,” Cooper said, wriggling his hands behind his back. This seemed to make the knots tighten. 

_ Dammit, John,  _ Cooper thought. 

“I know,” John said, freeing his already rock hard cock from his black jeans. He curled one finger under Cooper’s chin and tilted his head up.

“Open your mouth,” he commanded.

“Ah,” Cooper said, “you know, John, I’d do this a lot better if I could use my hands.”

John grasped a handful of Cooper’s hair so tightly it hurt.

“Don’t make me tell you twice,” he growled.

Cooper refrained from rolling his eyes. John was clearly enjoying this domination thing a lot and he didn’t want to ruin it for him. He opened his mouth. John slid his cock in with a sigh of pleasure, winding his fingers even tighter through Cooper’s curls. He moaned as Cooper sucked at him, using his tongue as much as he was able to. Cooper tried bobbing his head a little, like he usually would, but John’s hand pressing on his head was making this difficult. Wanting to mention this to John, he started to pull away, but John was holding him with more strength than Cooper knew he had.

“Hold still,” John said. Cooper did roll his eyes this time but John wasn’t paying attention. He had his head back, eyes closed, as he moved steadily back and forth, one hand caressing Cooper’s face. His breath grew more ragged, and he rocked his hips forward, trying to get deeper.

Cooper swallowed to keep from gagging as John pushed in up to the hilt.

“Oh  _ fuck _ ,” John moaned. He pulled almost all the way out, braced his legs, then slammed back in much harder than Cooper was expecting, his cock going halfway down Cooper’s throat. Surprised, Cooper reflexively jerked away, but John gripped his hair with both hands, held him firmly in place, and started thrusting hard and fast into his throat. Cooper couldn’t stop himself from gagging this time, and saliva filled his mouth as John picked up the pace even more, the head of his dick hitting the back of Cooper’s throat over and over again. 

Feeling like he might be choking, Cooper made a noise, but John either didn’t hear him or didn’t care, his thrusts becoming more erratic and frenzied. Cooper’s eyes and nose were streaming and saliva was running down his chin, when he finally tasted the salty precum that signaled John was close. John crushed Cooper’s face into his crotch as he came with a final thrust, pushing his cock as far into Cooper’s throat as it would go.

“Swallow it,” he hissed.

Cooper didn’t really have much of a choice but to choke down John’s hot cum, although some of it definitely came back up. 

John pulled out, releasing him at last. Cooper coughed and spluttered, sucking in deep breaths as a mixture of spit and cum dripped from his mouth.

“You…” he gasped, his voice hoarse, “you...fucking…” he started coughing again. 

John did his pants back up, looking a little bit concerned, but mostly amused. He smoothed his hair back then went into the on-suite bathroom and came back out with a glass of water and a washcloth. He crouched in front of Cooper and held the glass up for Cooper to drink. 

“You’re a fucking asshole, John,” Cooper rasped once he had gulped down all the water. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” John said innocently, the corners of his mouth twitching. Cooper glared at him as he wiped Cooper’s face with the washcloth. Then he stood back up and placed the empty glass on the dresser.

“I should go finish my work,” he said. He tilted his head giving Cooper an appreciative look, “hmmm maybe I’ll leave you like this until I get back. Maybe go for a round two.” 

“The hell you will,” Cooper snarled.

The smile vanished from John’s face as Cooper exerted his strength and snapped the ropes without bothering to loosen the knots. He stood up and threw the pieces aside. He strode over to John and backed him into the wall, putting a hand on either side of him to prevent him from escaping.

“You know I’m gonna get you back for that,” Cooper growled.

“Yes,” John said looking up at him with a wicked smile, “I’m counting on it.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
